The Only Exception
by raineylova93
Summary: Menjadi seorang gay tidak mudah bagi Jinyoung, terutama punya appa yang suka menjodoh-jodohkan dirinya dengan puluhan wanita tak dikenal. Tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Bagi Jinyoung, punya kekasih seperti Gong Chansik dikehidupannya saja itu sudah merupakan suatu anugerah. BL/Yaoi/B1A4. Gongchan, Jinyoung.Gongyoung, Slight!Shinyoung. Uke!Jinyoung. Cerita agak gaje/DLDR
**The Only Exception**

 **Main Cast:**

Jinyoung, Gongchan, Shinwoo, Baro, Sandeul

 **OC:**

Jinyoung's appa, Yeonhee, dll

 **Rating:** T

 **Author blah-blah:** Ini ff sebenarnya udah lama banget, baru saya posting sekarang karena ceritanya rada gaje -_- maaf kalau typo bertebaran dan masih agak labil, maklum, ff jaman dulu. Hehe. Ceritanya sedikit terinspirasi dari lagu dan videoklipnya Paramore 'The Only Exception'. Saya posting ini karena saya nyadar ff Gongchan-Jinyoung saya masih dikit banget. I really appreciated kalo ada Gongyoung shipper lain yang bersedia publish ff Gongyoung juga \\(^o^)/. Saya kurang suka Jinyoung as seme, secara dia bias saya dan mukanya cantik manis imut gitu, hehe. Dan untuk nambah-nambahin koleksi fanfic B1A4 yang _sangat langka_ di FFN. Biarin aja deh rada gaje, yang penting gak kadaluarsa di dalam laptop. Ya udah cukup blah-blah-nya, mending langsung dibaca aja^^.

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela, membangunkan seorang namja dari tidur panjangnya. Butuh waktu baginya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran penuh. Begitu ia benar – benar tersadar, namja itu menggerakan kedua kakinya turun dari sofa, mengambil posisi duduk. Sofa? Oh iya, dia baru sadar kalau semalam ia tidak tidur di kasur. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian menengok kebelakang, mendapati namja lain tengah terbaring dengan wajah damai dibelakangnya.

Jinyoung tidak berniat membangunkan namja itu. Ia segera beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kamar mandi. Tapi dikamar mandi, bukannya segera cuci muka atau gosok gigi, dia malah mematung lama di depan cermin. Membaca semua kertas note yang sengaja ia tempelkan di cermin kamar mandi. Hampir separuh permukaan cermin itu tertutup oleh kertas note yang ia buat. Tapi ada satu foto yang ia tempelkan di cermin itu. Itu foto Jinyoung saat berusia tujuh tahun bersama Appa dan Eommanya. Jinyoung menghela napas berat memandangi foto itu. Tak mau berlama – lama galau, ia kembali menempelkan foto itu dicermin, kemudian bergegas mandi untuk bertemu Appanya hari ini.

Sebelum berangkat, Jinyoung menuliskan pesan di note kecil untuk namja bersurai hitam yang masih tertidur pulas di sofa apartemennya.

 ** _Ini kunci cadanganku kamarku._**

 ** _Ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan._**

 ** _Kemungkinan aku akan kembali sebelum jam makan malam_**

 ** _Jadi jangan panik dan mencariku_**

 ** _PS: Ramyun nya sudah kupanaskan untukmu_**

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung mengetuk pintu sebuah bangunan rumah sederhana yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Ini rumah keluarganya dulu. Rumah _mereka_. Saat Appa dan Eommanya masih bersama. Jinyoung menghela napas lagi. Meskipun sudah dua belas tahun berlalu, kejadian malam itu masih tetap segar dalam ingatannya. Kalau bukan karena Appanya yang memaksanya untuk hidup mandiri, ia ingin sekali tinggal disini dan menemani Appanya. Tapi mau gimana lagi, baru sebentar saja berada di rumah ini sudah membuat Jinyoung terpaksa mengingat kembali hal yang tak ingin ia ingat. Apalagi kalau harus tinggal di dalamnya. Jadi ia mengikuti saran Appanya. Keluar dan mencari suasana baru. Itu yang terbaik.

Saat Jinyoung mengetuk pintu kembali, beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka dan muncullah Appanya dengan senyum sumringah. Sebelum masuk, kedua pria itu berpelukan erat sesaat untuk melepas rasa rindu.

"Jinyoungie… kau kemana saja? Aigoo! Sudah enam bulan kau tidak datang menemui Appamu ini." ujar Appanya sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Jeongmal Mianhae, Appa. Kemarin – kemarin aku sibuk, banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di kantor."

"Aigoo! Jinyoungiie, enam bulan tidak ketemu kau semakin kurus saja. Seharusnya kau ikuti saranku untuk segera cari istri. Supaya ada yang mengurusmu."

Jinyoung hanya terkekeh mendengar komentar Appanya, "Tidak apa – apa, Appa. Aku masih bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Nanti juga berat badanku kembali normal dalam waktu dua bulan." jawabnya optimis tak ingin membuat Appanya yang sangat ia sayangi ini khawatir.

"Tapi tetap saja kau butuh seorang pendamping hidup, kau itu bukan robot. Ya sudah ayo masuk dulu, diluar sini dingin sekali." ayah Jinyoung menggiring sang anak masuk ke dalam rumah. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang tamu, appanya terus – menerus mengeluh mengenai cuaca musim dingin yang menyebalkan dan bagaimana tubuh rentanya itu sudah semakin tak berdaya dalam cuaca sedingin ini. Ia juga mengeluhkan penghangat ruangan yang rusak lagi.

"Nah, sepertinya yang lebih butuh pendamping hidup itu Appa, bukan aku." jawab Jinyoung begitu Appanya telah menyelesaikan sesi curhatnya.

Appa Jinyoung hanya tertawa mendengar komentar anaknya, "Aigoo, Jinyoung-ah! Bukannya memberi solusi kau malah meledek, Appa. Lagipula aku juga sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurusi omong – kosong macam cinta – cintaan."

Giliran Jinyoung yang tertawa, "Tidak, Appa. Kau itu masih terlihat tampan kok. Aku jamin wanita manapun akan bertekuk lutut hanya dengan sekali kedipan matamu."

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa lagi, "Aigoo! Kau ini semakin lama semakin pintar saja menggombali Appa."

Mereka pun segera larut dalam candaan hangat dan obrolan ringan. Sampai pada akhirnya tibalah mereka pada topic sensitive lagi, soal 'Pendamping Hidup'. Jinyoung hanya bisa menghela napas dan menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak 'AKU BAIK – BAIK SAJA TANPA PENDAMPING HIDUP' kepada appanya. Tapi ia hanya bisa pasrah saat lagi – lagi appanya memperlihatkan foto seorang yeoja.

"Dia Jang Yeonhee. Usianya hanya beda dua tahun darimu. Salah satu bawahan Appa di kantor, selain cantik dia juga pekerja keras. Dari cerita yang beredar di kantor, Appa dengar dia jago masak dan menyukai anak kecil. Yeonhee juga gadis yang supel. Appa yakin kau pasti akan mudah bergaul dengannya."

Jinyoung lagi – lagi hanya menghela napas berat sambil memijat pelipisnya yang tiba – tiba nyut – nyutan. Terkadang ia merasa Appanya lebih cocok jadi Agen Biro jodoh ketimbang Manager perusahaan. Bukan berarti Appanya tidak tau permasalahan dan trauma yang sudah sejak lama menghantui Jinyoung. Hanya saja ini tidak semudah itu. Ini akan mudah jika saja Jinyoung tidak memiliki trauma melihat Ibunya secara terang – terangan bercinta dengan Pria lain di kamar Appanya dan dikhianati dua kali oleh dua gadis yang berbeda saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Sejak saat itu ia selalu apatis soal percintaan. Terlebih lagi ketika orang terakhir yang ia percayai dan ia cintai, teman satu Bandnya dulu, juga ikut – ikut mengkhianatinya dengan melamar seorang wanita yang ternyata teman masa kecilnya.

Iya. Jinyoung punya masalah mengenai orientasi seksualnya. Semenjak kuliah, ia mulai tertarik dengan namja dan mengencani Shin Dongwoo, sahabatnya dari SMA sekaligus teman Bandnya. Meski sangat disayangkan pada akhirnya harus kandas juga. Ini yang membuat Jinyoung semakin malas memikirkan hal – hal yang ada hubungannya dengan percintaan. Tapi Ayah Jinyoung justru berpikir sebaliknya. Ia merasa Jinyoung hanya belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Jadi dengan cara beginilah ia bisa membantu anaknya untuk 'sembuh'. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika putranya sudah malas berhubungan dengan wanita lagi, ia malah sudah mempersiapkan mental jika suatu saat ujung – ujungnya putranya ini malah menikahi seorang namja dan bukan yeoja seperti yang seharusnya. Hanya saja ia ingin yang terbaik untuk kehidupan Jinyoung. Kehidupan yang lebih 'normal' maybe.

Tentu saja Jinyoung sudah sangat tahu mengenai pemikiran Appanya. Dia sangat menyayangi Appanya. Ia hanya berusaha jadi anak penurut untuk sementara ini.

"Yeonhee sudah setuju untuk menemuimu pada jam dua nanti. Tapi untuk memastikannya, ada baiknya kau hubungi saja dulu." ujar sang ayah menyadarkan Jinyoung dari lamunan panjang.

"Baiklah, appa." jawab Jinyoung berusaha tersenyum, "Di tempat biasa, 'kan?"

"Ditempat biasa." jawab Appanya sambil mengangguk mantab.

Setelah kembali melanjutkan obrolan sekitar dua puluh menit, Jinyoung pun memutuskan untuk berpamitan kepada Appanya. Bapak dan anak itupun berpelukan lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali berpisah untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sampai juga Jinyoung di 'Tempat Biasa' yang dimaksud. Café yang menjadi saksi bisu kencan buta Jinyoung dengan dua puluh yeoja–yang sayang sekali–nggak ada satupun yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Jinyoung tarik napas dalam-dalam dulu, merapikan apa saja yang bisa dirapikan, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam Café. Sesampainya di dalam, ia langsung memilih duduk di tempat favoritnya yang letaknya di bagian pojokan dan langsung menghadap ke taman.

"Kencan buta lagi, Mr. Jung?"

"Kau rupanya, Baro! Bikin kaget saja." Jinyoung yang daritadi fokus mengetik pesan untuk Yeonhee langsung tersentak begitu menyadari Baro sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Baro ini dulu teman kuliah Jinyoung sekaligus teman Band-nya juga. Semenjak terjadi perselisihan antara Jinyoung dan Dongwoo, mereka memutuskan untuk bubar dan melanjutkan kehidupan masing-masing sebagai orang biasa. Ini juga dia bisa kerja di Café ini atas rekomendasi dari Jinyoung. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Baro yang berbakat itu malah lebih memilih jadi pelayan Café ketimbang jadi penyiar radio seperti keinginannya. Bilangnya sih mau mengisi kekosongan saja sambil menunggu pendaftaran penyiar radio gelombang berikutnya.

"Pesan sekarang atau nanti tunggu teman kencan hyung datang? Hei, apa yang kali ini seksi? Lumayan itung-itung kalau hyung tidak berminat lagi, aku bersedia jadi tempat penampungan."

Jinyoung menyikut rusuk Baro sambil terkekeh, "Ternyata penyakit playboy rakusmu itu belum sembuh juga."

Baru saja Baro akan membalas ketika mereka mendengar bunyi gemericing lonceng dream catcher yang digantung di pintu masuk berdenting, menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk. Mereka serempak menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis manis bertubuh tinggi semampai dan berambut panjang masuk sambil membawa beberapa barang belanjaan di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menekan tombol hape.

"Hyung, bukan dia orangnya?" Baro yang emang dasarnya Playboy cap kucing garong otomatis langsung ngiler melihat barang bagus begitu.

Jinyoung hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Coba kuhubungi." Ia mencoba menelpon nomor Yeonhee untuk memastikan gadis kebingungan di depan sana adalah teman kencannya kali ini. Ternyata benar saja. ponsel di tangan gadis itu berbunyi, dia buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Arah jam 9 meja yang menghadap ke arah taman." Tukas Jinyoung yang langsung membuat kepala gadis itu menoleh. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan singkat lalu berjalan ke mejanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi harus mampir dulu ke Supermarket membeli beberapa keperluan. Oh iya, perkenalkan aku Jang Yeonhee." Yeonhee mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Aku Jung Jinyoung." Jinyoung membalas uluran tangan Yeonhee.

"Dan aku Cha Sunwoo, tapi anda bisa memanggilku Baro." Baro ikut-ikutan.

"Iya dia ini teman kuliahku dulu." Jinyoung menjelaskan ke Yeonhee yang agak kebingungan disalami pelayan Café.

"Oh, salam kenal." Yeonhee tersenyum ramah.

"Jadi Nuna yang cantik ini mau pesan apa?" Baro menampilkan senyum charming 'Penggaet Cewek – Cewek Tak Berdosa' andalannya.

"Hei kau tidak menanyakanku?" Jinyoung pura – pura tersinggung.

"Disini kami menyediakan minuman special untuk para yeoja cantik seperti anda, yang paling enak ada Caffe Latte Choco Muffin, Cherry Milk Sugar Tea, Honey Bubble Ice Cream dan Vanilla Crème Mocca." Baro mengacuhkan Jinyoung. Lagipula dia juga sudah tau apa pesanan Jinyoung.

"Hmm, disini ada minuman rendah kalori? Soalnya aku sedang menjalani diet ketatku. Minuman manis hanya akan memperburuk."

 _Fat Girl Phobia_ adalah yang pertama kali muncul di benak Jinyoung saat melihat cewek-cewek macam Yeonhee yang selalu memilih apapun yang ada kata 'rendah kalorinya'. Punya pengalaman kencan buta dengan dua puluh gadis membuat Jinyoung sedikit banyak tau tentang karakter cewek mulai dari yang pemarah, drama queen, pemalu, tukang gugup, jutek, bermuka dua, bawel, dll sebagainya. Sebenarnya tidak semua cewek-cewek yang sudah berkencan buta dengannya itu buruk. Cuma emang dasarnya aja Jinyoung yang selalu mencari sisi buruknya dari para yeoja itu, agar ia punya alasan untuk lagi -lagi menolak. Seperti kali ini.

"Nah, Bagaimana kalau Green lemontea?" saran Baro yang langsung disetujui oleh Yeonhee.

Sepeninggalnya Baro, mulailah terjadi percakapan ringan antara Jinyoung dan Yeonhee. Yang tentu saja lagi – lagi berjalan satu arah. Karena Yeonhee yang lebih banyak memulai obrolan, sedangkan Jinyoung lebih tertarik untuk melihat pemandangan taman diluar sana. Bukankah sudah ia bilang sebelumnya? Ia hanya berusaha jadi anak penurut. Toh, Appanya juga tidak memaksakan kehendaknya dan akan tetap menerima dengan tangan terbuka apapun keputusan Jinyoung.

Panggilan masuk di ponsel Jinyoung menginterupsi obrolan Yeonhee yang sudah sepanjang rel kereta api. Dalam hati ia bersyukur ada yang menelpon, soalnya jujur ia sudah berulang kali nyaris tertidur daritadi. Cerita Yeonhee seperti dongeng ditelinganya. Dan anehnya gadis itu sama sekali tidak sadar. _Dasar tidak peka!_

Ternyata yang menelpon adalah Sandeul yang juga teman kuliahnya sekaligus anggota bandnya dulu. Ia memastikan apakah Jinyoung jadi menghadiri Acara pemberkatan pernikahan Dongwoo dan Hayoung di gereja jam tiga nanti. Setelah melewati perang batin yang panjang dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya ia menjawab iya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yeonhee bingung melihat Jinyoung buru-buru memakai mantelnya sambil melirik jam tangan.

"Maaf Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada acara yang harus kuhadiri."jelasnya sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Oh."

Ketika Jinyoung akan menuju kasir untuk membayar minuman, Yeonhee tiba – tiba menahan tangannya, membuat langkah Jinyoung terhenti.

"A…apa…apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Yeonhee dengan tatapan penuh harap.

 _You wish!_ "Entahlah. Semoga saja." Usai berkata begitu, Jinyoung langsung ngeloyor pergi dengan santainya meninggalkan Yeonhee begitu saja. Tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung terpaksa memarkir mobilnya di dekat pagar tembok yang mengelilingi Gereja Tua bergaya gothic itu karena parkiran mobil di halaman gereja sudah penuh. Dengan sangat tidak bersemangat, Jinyoung segera turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah memasuki Gereja Myeongdong.

Sebelum masuk, Jinyoung sempat berhenti di depan pintu masuk gereja, ia menarik napas dalam – dalam, mempersiapkan mental layaknya Seorang Gladiator yang akan menuju arena pertarungan.

 _Ayolah Jinyoung! Kau pasti bisa. Inilah saatnya pembuktian dirimu kalau kau baik – baik saja tanpa pria itu._ Ujarnya dalam hati berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Jinyoung menghembuskan napas kuat – kuat. Ia sudah siap sekarang.

Fighting!

.

.

.

.

Gongchan mendengar suara pintu berderak terbuka dan suara pintu dibanting. Namja itu tersenyum sambil kembali merapatkan matanya. Dalam keadaan terpejam ia merasakan ruang kosong di depannya sedang diduduki oleh seseorang. Ia juga mendengar suara robekan kertas dan merasakan tubuh seseorang kini tengah berbaring di depannya. Gongchan menggerakkan tangannya hendak memeluk pinggang orang tersebut ketika tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara rintihan kecil, gerakan tangannya terhenti di udara. Namja itu membuka matanya untuk memastikan. Ia mendapati bahu dan punggung Jinyoung yang bergetar pelan dan suara rintihan yang semakin jelas. Ternyata itu suara isak tangis Jinyoung.

"Hyung? Ada apa?"

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada jawaban atau suara isak tangis lagi. Gongchan menelan ludah.

Spontan Jinyoung membalikkan posisi tubuhnya menghadap Gongchan. Begitu wajah mereka sudah saling berhadapan, Gongchan bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua mata namja di depannya ini sembab, merah dan agak bengkak. Hidungnya yang memerah juga terlihat sangat kontras sekali di kulit putih pucat milik Jinyoung. Dia jadi mirip rusa kutub galau. Gongchan menahan diri untuk tidak ngakak pada saat itu juga melihat penampilan berantakan Jinyoung. Meskipun hubungan mereka baru sebulan, tapi Gongchan tau persis Jinyoung bukan orang yang gampang mengeluarkan air mata. Kalau dia sampai seperti ini berarti benar-benar ada _very very serious problem_ yang terjadi.

"Hei…ada apa? Kukira kau akan kembali sebelum jam makan malam?" Gongchan mengelus pelan pipi Jinyoung.

Mata Foxy Jinyoung melebar, "K…kau sudah membacanya?" tanyanya agak kaget.

Bukannya menjawab Gongchan malah menampilkan cengiran jahil khasnya.

"Mwo? Kau ingin mengerjaiku lagi, eoh?!" seru Jinyoung sambil meninju dada bidang Gongchan.

Gongchan terkekeh pelan sambil menangkap kepalan tangan Jinyoung di dadanya. Ia sangat menyukai ekspresi marah Jinyoung yang tetap terlihat imut dan cantik sekaligus dimatanya. Namja itu mengecup kilat bibir pout Jinyoung.

"Hanya ingin sedikit balas dendam karena tidak ada morning kiss hari ini." bisiknya lirih.

Kini wajah bersemu merah Jinyoung sudah kontras dengan hidung dan matanya.

"Aku benci kau!" Ia berakting ngambek lagi (seperti biasanya) sambil balik badan. Gongchan hanya tertawa, sudah hapal tabiat Jinyoung.

"Hyung…maksudku, Chagi?" Gongchan mencubit pipi Jinyoung, "Berhenti ngambek dan ceritakan padaku siapa yang sudah berani membuat wajah cantikmu jadi jelek begini?"

Jinyoung mendengus sebal, "Berisik. Kau yang jelek!" balasnya seperti anak umur lima tahun yang merajuk.

Gongchan nyengir lagi. Meskipun usianya terpaut dua tahun lebih muda, tapi kalau soal urusan ngambek seperti gadis pra-menstruasi, Jinyoung lah juaranya. Makanya Gongchan sangat senang menggoda namja chingunya ini. Setelah puas menggoda sampai ngambek, biasanya ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat manis dan romantis untuk meluluhkan kembali hati sang kekasih. Terkadang, Gongchan sering tertawa geli sendiri mengingat bagaimana kontrasnya perbedaan tingkah laku Jinyoung di kantor dengan saat mereka sedang bersama. Di kantor, Jinyoung adalah adalah atasan yang berwibawa dan leader sejati, tapi saat mereka sedang berduaan, Gongchan lah 'Boss'nya.

"Jinnie…? Jinyoung Hyung?" Gongchan menusuk – nusuk pipi Jinyoung dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku bukan Hyungmu." jawab Jinyoung singkat, padat dan jutek.

"Baiklah…My Chagi," Gongchan mengecup mesra pipi Jinyoung dan memeluk erat pinggang rampingnya dari belakang, "Sekarang ceritakan padaku."

Jinyoung kembali memposisikan dirinya menghadap Gongchan. Mata Foxynya menatap sendu manik mata hitam milik Gongchan. Keheningan kembali melanda. Mereka hanya saling tatap – menatap begitu selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Jinyoung yang buka suara, "Tadi aku datang di acara pernikahannya Shinwoo."

Gongchan mengangguk – angguk dengan tampang (sok) serius, "Shinwoo mantanmu?"

"Bukan. Shinwoo tukang parkir!"

Gongchan ngakak, "Kau ini lagi dapet ya chagi? Sensi terus daritadi."

Jinyoung men-death glare Gongchan hinggga cowok itu berhenti tertawa, kemudian berdehem salting, "Ehm, Maaf. Teruskan."

Jinyoung menghela napas sesaat. Lalu mengalirlah cerita demi cerita dari mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Flashback#**

Pintu Gereja mengayun terbuka dan muncullah Jinyoung dari balik pintu. Suasana yang khidmat jadi terusik karena kedatangan Jinyoung. Beberapa orang yang penasaran sempat menoleh dan melirik sekilas. Tak terkecuali kedua mempelai yang kini sedang berdiri di altar utama menghadap kearah tamu dan keluarga yang hadir. Bahkan mata Shinwoo sempat beradu pandang dengan manik mata Jinyoung, membuat cowok itu salting sekaligus jengah.

"Hyung…hyung, sini, sini." Panggil seseorang yang ternyata Sandeul. Ia melambaikan tangan kearah Jinyoung dan memberi isyarat untuk duduk di sebelahnya, di bagian depan dekat altar. Ia ingin sekali menolak dengan mengambil posisi duduk paling belakang agar kalau ada apa-apa enak dekat pintu, jadi bisa langsung kabur. Tapi udah keburu dipanggil begitu sama Sandeul, plus setengah perhatian para tamu undangan sekarang sedang tertuju kepadanya yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah, jadi mau tidak mau dia meneruskan langkahnya dan duduk di samping Sandeul.

"Apa aku melewatkan bagian utamanya?"

"Tidak. Mereka bahkan belum mengucapkan janji suci."

Oh right. Padahal tadi dia berharap akan melewatkan bagian itu agar tidak perlu menambah rasa sakit hatinya. Jujur saja melihat kedua orang itu bersama dalam busana pengantin saja sudah membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur berkeping-keping, apalagi ditambah harus mendengar janji suci yang mengalir dari mulut Dongwoo. Tapi Jinyoung sudah bertekad, ia tidak boleh terus-menerus lari. Mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi kenyataan ini. Kehadirannya di pernikahan ini pun semata agar ia bisa mengucapkan perpisahan dan merelakan Dongwoo sebagai bagian dari masa lalunya, agar ia bisa terus maju dan membuka lembaran baru tanpa terbebani oleh kenangan yang ingin dia kubur dalam-dalam. Lagipula ia juga tidak ingin menghindar terus dari Dongwoo, biar bagaimanapun namja itu pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

"Oh iya, kenapa hyung lama sekali datangnya?" tanya Sandeul menginterupsi lamunan Jinyoung.

"Hmm tadi ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." ujar Jinyoung, "Baro masih sibuk. Tapi dia akan menyusul sebentar lagi." sambungnya saat melihat Mata Sandeul jelalatan kearah pintu.

"Apa? Aku tidak mencari dia kok! Tidak ada dia juga tidak masalah!" kilah Sandeul malah sewot, bikin cengiran Jinyoung makin lebar.

"Aiss…! Sudahlah. Pokoknya aku tidak peduli." Sandeul salting sendiri sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya. Tidak peduli tapi kayak orang frustasi? Jinyoung geleng – geleng kepala maklum menanggapi tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

"Memangnya kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Jinyoung kepo.

"Tidak. Dia saja yang menjengkelkan. Jadi wajar kan kalau aku selalu berhasrat ingin menonjoknya?"

Jinyoung terkekek pelan mendengar pernyataan Sandeul. Bilang iya lagi berantem aja susah banget pake muter-muter segala. Sama-sama saling suka tapi karena kebanyakan gengsi makanya ribut melulu tiap hari. Apalagi Baro itu Playboy cap mata keranjang, gak bisa diem kalau udah liat cewek bening, bikin Sandeul uring-uringan tiap hari. Kayak nenek-nenek yang menua dengan baik.

"Halo~haa! Sori telat. Heheh." celetuk Baro tiba-tiba yang langsung duduk di sebelah Jinyoung. Panjang Umur nih.

"Cihh! Kenapa makhluk ini harus datang sih?" protes Sandeul monyong-monyong.

Baro melotot tersinggung, "Mwo?! Ada masalah hah silumen bebek?! Tutup mulutmu sebelum kugoreng nanti!"

Jinyoung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mulai lagi nih duo sejoli! Baru saja Sandeul akan buka mulut untuk membalas, ketika suara berdehem yang sangat keras menginterupsi perang gak penting mereka. Ketiga orang itu menoleh dan mendapati Pastor yang tengah berdiri di atas altar sedang memelototi mereka. Dongwoo juga melemparkan tatapan yang kalau diterjemahkan kedalam bahasa manusia berarti 'Kalau–kalian–tidak–diam–akan–kutendang–keluar–sekarang–juga!'. Dan ternyata tatapan mata seluruh orang tengah tertuju pada mereka. Jinyoung menepuk jidad. Berasa ingin menghilang sekarang juga. Sementara itu, Baro dan Sandeul langsung diam, tapi dengan tampang bête tingkat dewa.

Akhirnya acara bisa kembali dilaksanakan dengan lancar setelah semuanya yakin tidak ada suara sumbang lagi yang keluar dari mulut Duo Hama Padi itu. Untung saja Jinyoung masih tetap bisa survive hingga pada saat pengucapan janji suci, meskipun ia harus setengah mati menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah pada saat itu juga. Pada saat seluruh rangkaian acara terlaksana, tibalah saatnya Garden Party yang dilaksanakan di halaman belakang Gereja yang luas dan sudah diset sedemikian rupa.

Sekali lagi Jinyoung meyakinkan dirinya inilah kesempatan terakhir yang ia miliki untuk mengakhiri Perang Dingin antara mereka dan memulai semuanya dengan baik dari awal. Sebagai seorang teman, sebagai seorang…sahabat. Seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Baro saat melihat Jinyoung meletakkan piring dessertnya di meja dan hendak berjalan menuju Dongwoo dan Hayoung yang sedang asik berbincang dengan beberapa teman kuliah mereka dulu.

"Menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya kuselesaikan sejak dulu." jawab Jinyoung sambil menatap kearah Dongwoo.

Baro yang ngeh dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Jinyoung langsung merangkul pundak Jinyoung bangga, "Fighting, hyung! Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya."

Jinyoung mengangguk mantab.

"Ada apa sih? Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ternyata Sandeul lemot.

"Aiss! Kau bocah, minum susu, cuci kaki terus bobo sana!" ledek Baro mencibir.

"YAH! Kau tupai jelek! Sini kujitak kepalamu!" Terjadilah adegan saling jitak dan piting antara Baro dan Sandeul yang langsung menarik perhatian sebagian tamu. Mereka yang menganggap itu hiburan langsung merapat dan menertawai aksi gila mereka. Jinyoung mengacuhkan dua dongsaengnya itu kali ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Jinyoung berdehem. Tapi kerumunan orang didepannya tidak ada yang merespon. Ia berdehem sekali lagi kali ini lebih keras. Seorang cowok teman sekelas Dongwoo dulu yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Jinyoung, langsung menepuk bahu Dongwoo dan menunjuk kearah Jinyoung. Saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Jinyoung langsung menunduk salting sekilas dan tersenyum kikuk. Sementara Hayoung hanya menatap dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan. Dongwoo terlihat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hayoung lalu mendekati Jinyoung yang masih berdiri tidak nyaman karena ditatap oleh banyak mata.

"Aku…mm, aku ingin bicara denganmu." tukas Jinyoung gugup dan agak terbata-bata.

"Bicara saja." jawab Dongwoo santai.

"Tidak bisa disini. Sangat …tidak nyaman." balasnya sambil melirik ragu – ragu belasan pasang mata yang masih menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Dongwoo mengangguk, "Oke. Ikut aku." Ia menggiring Jinyoung menuju ke sisi lain Gereja yang agak sepi dan jauh dari area pesta. Dibawah pohon akasia yang besar.

"Kau punya waktu lima menit." ujar Dongwoo dengan nada dingin dan ekspresi datar sambil melirik jam tangan. Jinyoung ingin protes tapi ia tak ingin membuang kesempatannya hanya untuk beradu mulut kali ini.

"Aku…pertama – tama, aku ingin minta maaf."

"Permintaan maaf diterima." jawab Dongwoo yang tak disangka – sangka mulai tersenyum. Meskipun singkat.

"Yang kedua…aku, aku…mm, aku ingin bilang kalau…" Jinyoung menghela napas dulu, "Kalau… aku ingin memulai pertemanan kita seperti dulu. Memulainya dari awal lagi."

Dongwoo terdiam. Tidak langsung menjawab Jinyoung.

"Itu…itupun kalau…"

"Itu artinya kau sudah mengiklaskan hubunganku dengan Hayoung, kan?" Dongwoo memotong kalimat Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menelan ludah, "Well…soal itu, meskipun agak berat, tapi sebagai teman yang baik aku harus merestuinya, bukan?" Jinyoung menarik sudut bibirnya, mencoba menampilkan senyum sebaik mungkin. Meskipun kelihatan agak terlalu maksa.

Dongwoo menundukkan kepala sekilas lalu menepuk – nepuk pundak Jinyoung, "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, kawan. Soal hubungan kita dulu yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau…well, kita harapkan. Tapi, kuharap kau bisa mengerti. Oh iya, aku sebenarnya sudah memaafkan mu jauh sebelum kau mulai menghindariku dan bertingkah seolah-olah aku penderita AIDS yang pantas dijauhi. Aku tau kau sangat kecewa padaku, tapi seharusnya kita bisa bicara baik-baik, kan?"

Jinyoung hanya tertunduk malu mendengar itu semua. Menyadari keegoisannya dulu.

"Tapi tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu sudah lewat. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah menyadarinya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku juga berharap, suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Tanpa Jinyoung sadari, air mata sudah mengalir turun di pipinya, ia buru-buru menghapusnya kemudian tersenyum, "Well, sebenarnya aku sudah dapat."

Dongwoo benar-benar terkejut, "Oh ya? Secepat itu?!"

Jinyoung tertawa melihat ekspresi shock Dongwoo, "Maaf deh aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku begitu mempesona."

Dongwoo mau tak mau ikut tertawa dengan kenarsisan Jinyoung, "Baiklah Mister mempesona, jadi siapa orang beruntung yang berhasil meluluhkan hatimu itu?" tanyanya kepo sambil merangkul bahu Jinyoung. Sebagai sahabat kali ini, tentu saja.

Jinyoung tersenyum. Ternyata masalahnya bisa selesai semudah ini, "Aku hanya akan memberitahunya jika kau mau mentraktirku seporsi Jjangmyeon dan Kimchi sebagai tanda persahabatan."

"Oke, oke, baiklah Mister Mempesona. Anything for you. Tapi janji ya kau akan mengenalkannya? Kalau tidak, aku yang akan menjauhimu kali ini." ancam Dongwoo di sela-sela tawanya.

"Hei, bukan itu perjanjiannya tadi!" protes Jinyoung.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Dongwoo melepaskan rangkulannya lalu ambil ancang - ancang mau pergi. Tapi tangan kanannya sudah keburu ditahan sama Jinyoung.

"Iya, iya deh! Deal!"

Dongwoo nyengir menatap sahabat lamanya ini kemudian mengusap sayang puncak kepalanya, tak ayal tindakan itu membuat jantung Jinyoung berdebar. Meskipun tidak seperti dulu saat mereka masih bersama dalam suatu hubungan yang berbeda. Ia tersenyum lega menyadari kalau perasaannya pada Dongwoo tidak sekuat dulu. Namun tak ayal ia ingin menangis mengingat kenangan mereka dulu dan bagaimana mereka sering duduk berdua mengkhayalkan tentang pesta pernikahan sampai ingin punya berapa anak lalu siapa yang akan berperan sebagai ayah dan ibu.

"Nah, waktumu habis, Jinnie." Jinyoung tersenyum mendengar Dongwoo kembali memanggil nama akrabnya, "Kurasa kita harus kembali sebelum ada saksi mata yang melihat dan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Kajja?" Dongwoo kembali merangkul pundak Jinyoung.

"Ne." Jinyoung mengangguk dan pasrah digiring Dongwoo kembali ke pestanya.

 **#End Flashback#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh iya, memangnya kau ingin punya berapa anak?"

Jinyoung melotot dramatis mendengar pertanyaan Gongchan. Dari sekian banyaknya pertanyaan kenapa dia harus menanyakan yang itu? Gak penting banget.

Gongchan ngakak melihat ekspresi horror Jinyoung, "Iya baiklah, maaf… aku hanya bercanda, oke? Tapi serius nih, jawab dulu, kau ingin punya berapa anak?"

Jinyoung membelakangi Gongchan lagi, "Tauk deh. Hitung saja dengan jempolmu itu!"

Gongchan pasang aksi pura-pura berpikir, "Jempolku ada empat. Jempol tangan dua, jempol kaki dua…oh, berarti empat! Kau ingin punya empat anak? Wahh, boleh juga."

BUK! Dengan gemas Jinyoung memukul muka Gongchan dengan bantal kursi. Sebal dengan tingkah Gongchan yang kekanakan. BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK! Jinyoung menyerang Gongchan bertubi-tubi sampai namja itu menyembah-nyembah minta ampun.

"Ampuunnn tuan putri…ampuni hambaa…"

"Tidak ada makan malam untukmu." Jinyoung melemparkan bantal itu random kemudian ngeloyor pergi dengan cueknya ninggalin Gongchan yang masih terbaring lemah tak berdaya habis digebukin.

Gongchan menyeringai evil. Bukan Gong Chansik namanya kalau langsung menyerah begitu saja. Ia tak akan pernah berhenti sampai berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Dan apa yang dia inginkan kali ini lebih dari sekedar makan malam. Dia juga ingin 'menyantap' si pembuat makan malam (?).

"Jinnie~ah." Gongchan menyelipkan tangannya perlahan di pinggang Jinyoung yang sedang sibuk memotong-motong sayur di dapur.

"Apa sih kan sudah kubi…" omelan Jinyoung terputus karena bibirnya keburu diserobot sama Gongchan. Ciuman itu berlangsung lembut dan agak lama. Tidak ada perang lidah seperti biasanya. Hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil dan penuh perasaan. Jinyoung yang tadinya protes akhirnya mulai menikmati juga ciuman itu sampai-sampai tangannya ikut bergerak melingkari leher Gongchan. Dia benci sekaligus salut bagaimana Gongchan selalu bisa mengambil hatinya kembali bahkan disaat ia sedang dalam mood yang paling buruk sekalipun.

"Sudah merasa baikan sekarang?" tanya Gongchan saat melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Jinyoung mengangguk dengan pipi bersemu pink. Berasa ingin meleleh di bawah tatapan intens dan penuh sayang Gongchan.

"Mau melanjutkannya, eomeonim ?" seringai jahil Gongchan kembali.

"Mwo?! Eomeonim?! Andwae! Kenapa aku yang jadi eomeonim?!" protes Jinyoung sambil mendorong Gongchan menjauh.

"Wae? Kau 'kan pintar masak. Rajin bersih – bersih juga. Kau juga cantik. Jadi kau lebih pantas jadi Eomeonim." jawab Gongchan santai.

"No! No! No!" Jinyoung malah nyanyi lagunya A-pink.

"Ayolah, Eomeonim. Masaknya nanti saja. Temani Abeonim mandi dulu. Ne? Ne?" rayu Gongchan melancarkan jurus pelukan maut teddy bear.

"Andwae! Pergi sana. Tidak sudi." Jinyoung memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Ayolah Eomeonim my chagi~" Gongchan ambil ancang – ancang mengangkat kedua kaki Jinyoung dan menggendongnya ala princess.

"Tid…" Chu~! Satu kecupan lagi dilayangkan untuk membungkam bibir Jinyoung.

"Nah, sekarang diam, 'kan?" Gongchan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Jinyoung buru – buru membenanmkan wajah memerahnya di dada Gongchan sebelum cowok itu melihatnya dan meledeknya.

"Terserah."

Gongchan tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu membopong Jinyoung menuju kamar mandi. Ia tidak sabar ingin menikmati waktu privat berdua dengan Princess Foxy nya ini. Sementara Jinyoung menatap Gongchan dengan perasaan bahagia. Sekarang ia tidak akan ragu dan tidak akan takut merasakan jatuh cinta lagi dengan namja yang tengah menggendongnya ini. Ralat, dia memang sudah jatuh cinta dengan Gongchan. Pada pandangan pertama. Semenjak Gongchan pertama masuk kantor sebagai karyawan baru hingga pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka di sebuah konser Band di sebuah taman. Taman itu adalah taman yang menjadi tempat favorit dan tak terlupakan bagi Jinyoung. Dan letaknya di dekat sebuah café yang selalu menjadi tempat kencan butanya. Itulah alasan mengapa dia lebih tertarik memandangi taman itu dibandingkan wajah para yeoja yang tak satupun berhasil memikatnya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan mengenalkanku ke Appamu?" tanya Gongchan yang kini tengah melepaskan sweater merahnya.

"Wae? Kau cemburu karena dia selalu menyuruhku untuk berkencan dengan para gadis?" tanya Jinyoung balik dengan nada menantang.

Gongchan pasang gaya berpikir bak detektif, "Hmm… hampir tepat. Tapi alasan sebenarnya bukan itu. Alasannya aku juga ingin mendaftarkan diriku untuk jadi pasangan kencan butamu. Eh, tapi karena kita sudah saling kenal, namanya bukan kencan buta ya? Hehehe." lagi – lagi Gongchan menyerocos asbun, bikin Jinyoung langsung sweatdrop. Dasar penggombal gagal. Bilang cemburu aja berbelit - belit.

Jinyoung tiba – tiba memeluk Gongchan dan mengecup mesra pipinya, "Saranghae, pabo~ya Channie."

"Nado saranghaeyo, Eomeonim!"

"YA! Jangan panggil aku begitu!" pekik Jinyoung sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Gongchan tertawa melihat wajah manyun Jinyoung lalu kembali mendekap erat kekasihnya.

Jirnyoung tersenyum lega. Ia belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. _Terima kasih telah hadir dalam kehidupanku Gong Chansik_. _You're the only exception for me_.

 **.**

 **.**

— **END—**

 **A/N: Buat penggemarnya B1A4 diluar sana, atau kalau ada temen2 yang juga ngeshiperin Gongyoung kayak saya, harap kesediaannya buat komen^^ . Bila ada kekurangan mohon dimaafkan. And hope u like it. See you.**


End file.
